The invention relates to environmental control systems. The invention also relates to turbomachines.
The assignee of the present invention is quite accomplished in the design of environmental control systems, as evidenced by the following sampling of their U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,060 to Kinsell, Noe and Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,273 to Kinsell, Saba and Strang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,565 to Thomson, Matulich and Emerson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,763 to Becosby and Araki. The environmental controls systems disclosed in these four patents are driven by bleed air from propulsion engines.
An environmental control system comprises a turbomachine; and an air cycle machine driven by shaft power of the turbomachine. The air cycle machine is adapted to receive bleed air from the compressor of the turbomachine.